Senbazuru: Mil grullas de amor
by misspepperland
Summary: ¿Nunca te preguntaste quien hizo las aves que decoran tu habitación? Yo aprendí solo por tí... ¿O por el deseo? Mi egoista deseo era conseguir algo de tí. / Mal Summary. Denle una oportunidad, gracias :3


**Disclaimer**: K-ON! No me pertenece. Este fic ha sido creado sin el ánimo de lucro y los personajes aqui mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos dueños.

**Notas:** Creo que ligero OoC...

* * *

><p>Y todo empezó con las reuniones en su casa, donde comíamos las delicias que ella preparaba, conversábamos y reíamos por horas. Ya éramos como una gran familia y estábamos acostumbradas a citas como esas, incluso comenzabas a pasar por alto los elocuentes comentarios de Yui y Ritsu, hasta te contagiabas un poco de sus locuras. Todas nos sentábamos en su sala para hacer diversas actividades, a veces no había espacio suficiente… A veces el contacto físico con alguna era inevitable… A veces me preguntaba si la seguía a la cocina con la excusa de ayudarla solo para llegar de últimas y tener que sentarme a su lado. En esos días yo no sabía mis intenciones, estaba segada por la idea de que a mí me gustaba su hermana. Me aferre a ese sentimiento oculto por que era aún muy inmadura para conocer lo que realmente quería. No sabía diferenciar entre querer, desear o amar. Suerte que me di cuenta a tiempo antes de hacer algo de lo que podría arrepentirme…<p>

_**One-shot**_

_**Senbazuru: Mil grullas de amor. **(Por MissPepperland)_

Era martes, lo recuerdo bien. Un día de clases normal como cualquiera otro, con un hermoso cielo despejado de primavera. Llegué temprano -no soy del tipo de personas irresponsables y prefiero ser puntual-, me dirigí a mi pupitre de siempre y me senté en él a la espera de la profesora. Para pasar el rato posee mi mirada en la ventana, tratando de distraerme con el cabello que caía de mis dos coletas. No me di cuenta cuando mi compañera llegó, bastante sigilosa, y me tocó el hombro. El simple contacto me estremeció, causándome un escalofrió y tremendo susto, pues no escuche siquiera sus pasos.

―Buenos días, Azusa.― Me saludó la castaña con una cálida sonrisa.

―B-buenos días, Ui.― Salude nerviosa, aún recuperándome del susto.

―Has llegado temprano.― Comentó mientras se sentaba en el pupitre frente al mío y dejaba su mochila aún lado.

―Siempre llego temprano.― Agregué. ―TÚ ahora has llegado antes.― No me habría dado cuenta de ese detalle si ella no hubiera sacado el tema. Normalmente solía llegar después por que preparaba el desayuno para ella y para Yui.

―¿A sí? Bueno, estuve lis…―

―¡Ui! ¡Ven a ver esto!― Fue interrumpida por nuestra compañera y amiga Jun que la llamaba desde unos asientos más atrás. La castaña la miró y después de hacerle unas señas se levantó, pero se detuvo aún lado de mí.

―¿Quieres venir a ver?― Me preguntó mientras señalaba con el dedo índice la escena detrás de nosotras. Yo ni siquiera sabía de qué trataba el alboroto, así que me gire para ver antes de responderle. Un grupo numeroso de mis compañeros rodeaban un pupitre observando "algo" que no alcance a distinguir. "Muy apretado…" pensé y con la cabeza me negué a su invitación.

―Ve tú. Después me dices el asunto.― Sonreí con pereza y luego se retiró. Estaban demasiado amontonados para mí gusto, además tampoco tenía mucha curiosidad por conocer el espectáculo, pero no pude evitar seguir a mi amiga con la mirada. Su cuerpo en movimiento me llamó la atención, el cómo se movía su uniforme al caminar y el mecerse de sus cabellos castaños en aquella coleta. Ella no tardo demasiado en adentrarse entre la multitud y solo me quedé observando hasta que saliera. Me sentí un poco nerviosa, pero no relacione ese sentimiento con lo que pensaba así que no le tome importancia.

A los demás parecía llamarles mucho la atención lo que hacían allí, pero uno a uno se iban retirando, haciendo más visible el pupitre y por lo tanto yo podía enterarme más fácilmente. Al final solo quedaron Jun, Ui y otra compañera de cabello negro que tenía en sus manos una grulla de papel color rosada. Por lo que alcance a escuchar esa era la milésima que había hecho y estaba dudosa con su deseo. "¿Deseo?"…

―¿No es sorprendente? ¡Te imaginas hacer mil por un deseo!― Me contó la castaña durante el receso. ―¡Qué perseverancia! A mí me gustaría aprender a hacerlas.― Al parecer a Ui le había gustado mucho la idea. Desde que regresó se mostró bastante ilusionada por aprender. Ignoraba si quería ese conocimiento por puro ocio o por obtener la oportunidad de pedir algo por magia. No yo sabía que creer; sin duda era una leyenda conocida y varias personas lo hicieron, pero la idea de que una grulla llegue después de hacer las mil de papel y te conceda un deseo*****… no es muy lógica. Aunque si me llamaba la atención, por una razón desconocida, el saber que era lo que ella pediría.

―¿Tu también quieres un deseo?― Terminé por preguntar para saciar mis dudas. Mi compañera me miró con curiosidad.

―No. Solamente… me gustaría saberlo.― Respondió con la cabeza baja mirando sus manos, creando aquella sonrisa sincera que siempre me hacía temblar un poco. Creo que esa es la razón por la que hice la primera grulla.

El sábado siguiente, me encontraba sentada frente al escritorio de mi alcoba utilizando mi computadora y escuchando música que emanaba de unos grandes audífonos. Apenas había escurecido y había practicado con la guitarra un buen rato después de llegar de la escuela, por lo que un momento navegando era para mí como descansar un poco. Lo primero que hice fue colocar canciones que quería aprender a tocar y después abrí mi cuenta de correo -como una rutina diaria-. Me emocione al ver a Ui conectada, aunque claro nunca le tomaba importancia a esas sensaciones, y pensé en hablarle. "Pero… ya charle en la escuela hoy." Me dije a mi misma y decidí no hacerlo, no quería fastidiarla, además de que no tendría un tema de conversación que no le haya dicho en la mañana. De alguna manera no pude evitar observar la pantalla donde ella salía mencionada y desconocidamente recordé lo de las grullas de papel. Yo tampoco sabía hacerlas y estaba bastante aburrida, así que busque en la red instrucciones sencillas.

Unas horas más tarde sentada en mi cama conseguí hacer una perfecta -después de varios intentos fallidos- y la eleve en mis manos para obsérvala mejor.

―Quedo bonita.― Me elogié mientras le sonreía al objeto inanimado de papel azul turquesa y después me prepare para dormir.

Estaba en el aula de clases, pero no había nadie más en él excepto una familiar castaña. Solo pude verla de espaldas y eso fue suficiente para darme cuenta de quién era. Ui dio la vuelta y me miró de una manera distinta; su mirada tierna e inocente no estaba sino que me miraba con unos seductores ojos. Aquellos ojos café me confundieron y no pude evitar perderme en ellos, mientras ella se acercaba dando pequeños saltitos entre cada paso.

...

―Azu-nyaa…― Me llamó melodiosamente como lo hacía su hermana. Ella nunca me había llamado así.

Me dio la impresión de que parpadeé y al elevar mis pestañas de nuevo ya la tenía frente a mí, con su rostro a unos escasos centímetros del mío.

―Azu-nyaa…― Repitió. ―¿Podrías enseñarme?― Su nariz tocó la mía y sentía su respiración más cerca. Llevó la mano derecha a mi rostro y se acerco un poco más para…

...

Desperté. Me levanté confundida, abrazando una de las almohadas como si fuera un cachorrito y llevé mis manos hacía mis mejillas. Pude sentirlas acaloradas y lo más probable era que también estuvieran sonrojadas. ¿Era mi imaginación, o había tenido un sueño bastante… romántico con Ui? La simple preguntó me avergonzó y sentí mi rostro completamente rojo. Siempre creí que en los sueños hay pistas escondidas… Así que los nervios al verla moverse y el temblar con su dulce sonrisa no eran simplemente una coincidencia. Me eché hacía atrás, mirando el aburrido techo, sin poder creerlo del todo. ¡Me gustaba mi mejor amiga y no me había dado cuenta!

La mañana del domingo pasó y, después de concluir la rutina de la mañana, me dedique a practicar algunos acordes, pero me distraía fácilmente. La pequeña grulla de papel que descansaba sobre una mesita al lado de mi cama llamaba mi atención. Lo peor era que cada vez que la miraba pensaba en la singular castaña y en que había dicho que le gustaría aprender a hacer las aves de papel. Terminé por quedarme sentada en la orilla de mi cama sin poder tocar nada decentemente.

―Y si… me deshago de ella…― Me dije a mi misma mientras la observaba entre mis dedos. ¡No podría! Me daba mucha lástima el esfuerzo que había hecho como para tirarla o destruirla. Pensé por un buen rato y al final decidí llevármela a la escuela. Mi primera opción era regalarla o algo parecido, pero ¿Quién?...

Al día siguiente llegué a la misma hora de siempre, me senté y coloque mi mochila sobre la mesa del pupitre. En ella estaba la grulla de papel que tanto me atormentaba, pero por la mañana decidí que hacer. La noche anterior había soñado de nuevo con Ui y ya tenía en claro lo que sentía, así que la daría como un regalo… Solo para ver que sucedía.

Ella llegó más tarde, me saludó y después fue a saludar a sus demás amigas. Aproveche ese momento para esconder en su mochila el objeto, no sin antes escribir su nombre en él para no crear un malentendido. Dudé si colocarle el mío también… pero ella ya estaba regresando. Rápidamente lo metí e hice como si nada. La hora del almuerzo llegó y con ello algo que no quería que sucediera.

―¡Ui! ¿Podrías prestarme tu cuaderno?―

―Por supuesto Jun. Está en mi mochila.― Y nuestra compañera se dirigió al pupitre de la castaña y busco entre sus cosas. Sabía que iba a encontrar allí la grulla de papel y le iba a decir. Me puse totalmente nerviosa; trate de disimular, pero el sonrojo en mis mejillas no me ayudo para nada. Me oculte entre mi comida y un cuaderno cerca cuando Jun regreso.

―Pensé que no sabías hacerlas.― Dijo la chica de coletas desordenadas un poco confundida del objeto que traía en las manos. Ui se percató de lo que era e igual se mostro muy confundida. Sabía que debía de estar pensando de donde había salido. La castaña la tomó y la inspecciono con la mirada hasta que encontró su nombre en la grulla.

―Yo no lo he hecho…― Aseguro. ―Pero alguien le ha puesto mi nombre.― Nos señalo con el dedo índice lo anotado. Jun se llevó una mano al mentón pensativa y después miró a Ui traviesamente. Elevó un dedo antes de explicarnos su teoría.

―Tal vez… Es un regalo de un admirador secreto.― Yo me puse aún más nerviosa al pensar que podrían llegar a la deducción de que, como yo había sido la última en estar sola cerca de su mochila, sabrían que lo había hecho, y aún más como admiradora secreta. Yo que quería que esto no saliera enfrente de nadie…

La mañana transcurrió y no pude sentirme calmada. Al principio temía el que me descubrieran, pero después me comió la idea de que mi pretendida pudiera pensar que había sido alguien más y sobre todo algún chico que conociese. Por suerte ella no quiso investigar y decidió esperar que la persona se declarada -si es que lo hacía-. ¡Además de que me dijo que aquel obsequio le había parecido un detalle muy lindo! Eso sin duda me dio el valor de volverlo a hacer, pero… Después se me ocurrió la idea de entregarle una cada día hasta completar mil y al final podría pedir el tan preciado deseo. Sí, aun seguía dudosa en sí creer o no, pero en ese momento no pensaba muy bien. Como a todos los demás, el amor no me dejaba pensar lógicamente.

Así, el siguiente día encontró otra en sus cosas y el siguiente y el siguiente, hasta que termine la semana -incluido los sábados y domingos-. Cada día un color de hoja distinto. Jun comenzó a decir que tal vez podría ser un acosador o algo por el estilo; a mí me pedían opinión, pero no podía evitar sonrojarme y salía huyendo para que no me miraran. Ui no hacía más que dar las gracias en el aire y lo que según sabía en ese entonces, las guardaba como recuerdo. ¡El simple hecho de que no las tirase me hacía inmensamente feliz! Y no desistí, incluso cuando terminamos el año y salíamos a vacaciones las seguía enviando a su casa o las dejaba personalmente en su buzón. Con el tiempo se hizo una rutina diaria, más una obsesión por conseguir mi deseo y utilizarlo en ella. Aunque no sabía aún que pedir.

...

Pasaron los años… Cuando complete 900 ya habíamos salido de la preparatoria y cada una se inscribió en la universidad. Su cabello creció al igual que su figura y se convirtió en una mujer muy guapa a mis ojos. Yo también cambie: ya no me peinaba con dos coletas sino con una sola, mi figura tomó más forme, pero aún torpemente y había crecido unos centímetros más. Ya no la veía tan seguido como antes; de vez en cuando la visitaba para charlar o ir a comer, pero ambas teníamos muchas responsabilidades que atender. Lo único que me reconfortaba era el saber que aún seguía aceptando los regalos anónimos y guardando las grullas, aunque con lástima porque había desistido en saber quién era su admirador. Ella no me confesaba si aquel juego ya la había aburrido. Trate de preguntarle, pero otra cosa de su ser me distraía. Su sonrisa seguía siendo tan cálida como siempre…

El reto iba a terminar. Ya habían pasado 999 días y sus grullas de papel respectivas. Tenía que hacer algo distinto para entregarle la última y pensaba hacerlo yendo a su casa para confesarle todo al fin. Ya era muy madura para seguir ocultándome. Ella se adelantó a mi visita y me invitó a comer en su casa, para recordar viejos tiempos. Esperábamos que Jun también estuviera, pero tuvo que salir del país.

―Buenas tardes.― Salude cordialmente al abrirme la puerta.

―¡Azusa! Ya rato sin verte.― Me mostró una alegre sonrisa y después me adentre a su morada. No había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que nos reunimos, acaso algunos detalles que no pude distinguir. ―¿Puedes esperar un momento? Ya casi termino.― Solté una risita al observar que se dirigía a la cocina. "No ha cambiado nada" pensé al notar aquel "Déjà vu", el único cambio era que no estaban las demás chicas. Casi me refugio en las nostalgia si la castaña no me hubiera llamado.

―¿Necesitas algo?― Le pregunte sin ni siquiera pensarlo.

―En realidad no.― Mostro aquella cálida sonrisa que había extrañado. ―Estaba pensando que en podríamos comer en mi habitación y así contarnos que hemos hecho en todo este tiempo.― Asentí con una sonrisa boba e infantil en mi rostro y con rapidez casi subí brincando los escalones que me llevarían a su cuarto. Lleve conmigo mi bolso; en el estaba la preciada última grulla…

Abrí la puerta con calma y quedé asombrada de panorama. Una explosión de emociones se mostraba en mi cara y todo mi cuerpo; me sentí muy feliz, alagada, nerviosa, avergonzada, y otras que no sabría describir con certeza. Mis ojos no dejaban de observar todas las grullas de papel que decoraban la habitación. Algunas colgadas en el techo, otras en las repisas, sobre algunos muebles; no entendía el cómo había hecho para que todas tuvieran un lugar sin verse amontonadas y sin duda los colores del papel hacían ver el lugar como un arcoíris.

―Si las conservo todas…― Susurre, pero Ui pudo escucharme porque acababa de entrar con una bandeja en las manos.

―Es algo infantil, lose… Pero me daba lástima deshacerme de ellos. Además de que se ven muy lindos.― Comentó. Me paso por un lado con una expresión serena en el rostro y después dejo la bandeja con la comida en un escritorio. ―¿Sabes? Las conté y solo falta una para completar las mil.― Se sentó en su cama mientras me hacía una señal para que la acompañara. Me quede allí parada sin decir nada, jugando con mis manos y tratando de ocultar el nada maduro sonrojo de mi rostro. Quería decirla ya la verdad, pero no sabía cómo se lo tomaría… ¿Y si me rechazaba?

―¿Nunca te preguntaste quien hizo las aves que decoran tu habitación?― Termine por decir lo más seria posible, con la cabeza hacía el suelo para ocultar mi mirada. Ella se sorprendió con mi pregunta y después observo el techo, supuse que estaba pensando.

―Sí…― Aquella respuesta me paralizo el corazón. ―Pero no puedo decir con certeza quién. Creo que el destino no quiere que lo sepa.― Una media sonrisa cambio su aura por completo. Yo no dejaba de mirarla, debatiéndome con los dos seres sobre mis hombros si hacerlo o no. De alguna manera siempre termina ganando alguno pero esta vez los dos querían lo mismo. Lleve mi mano izquierda al bolso y saque de él un -poco- arrugado objeto. Lo eleve sobres mis manos hacía su dirección, mirándola directamente mostrando completo nerviosismo. Ella se dio cuenta de mi acción y regreso su vista hacía mí.

―E-es la última, la del d-día de hoy. Es la milésima.― Mi voz comenzó quebradiza pero al final pude hablar sin tropiezos. Comencé a sentirme decidida o ya lo estaba. Ella abrió los ojos y su sonrisa desapareció.

―¿Q-qué? No enti…―

―Aprendí solo por ti.― La interrumpí con un susurro. Ella simplemente se levantó de la cama y se acerco con cautela hacía mí.

―¿O por el deseo?― Su expresión cambio de nuevo. Solo sonreía.

―No, yo…―

―¿Qué es lo que pedirías?― Más cerca pude notar que su mirada era parecida a la de mis sueños, aunque su rostro seguía siendo la que aquella tierna niña. Cerré los ojos para calmarme.

―No lo sé… Ahora no lo sé.― Respondí incomoda.

―Recuerda que puedes pedir lo que quieras.― Insistió por una buena respuesta.

―Tal vez… ¡Yo deseaba un beso!― Admití con fuerza y los ojos apretados. ―Pero es imposible que una grulla cumpla mi deseo.― Agregué avergonzada. Ella se rió y yo simplemente me asuste de su acción.

―Es cierto… pero ¿y si yo me convierto en tu grulla mágica?― Pude notar en sus ojos café que no estaba jugando conmigo, pero yo era muy inocente para entender el verdadero significado de su palabras.

―¿Cómo?― Cuestione sin darme cuenta.

―Así.― Tomo de mis manos la grulla amarilla para después alejarse y dejarla sobre un pequeño espacio vacío de una repisa cercana. ―Ya están las mil así que yo cumpliré tu deseo.― Shock. Fue lo único que paso por mi mente que aún trataba de procesar aquellas palabras. No me moví y deje que ella se acercara de nuevo, sin importarme lo cerca que estaba de mí. Supe enseguida que iba a suceder. Pude sentir su respiración en mi rostro y la calidez de su ser acercándose a mí. Con dulzura llevo mis manos a mi cara y pude notar cierta timidez en sus acciones. Deje que ella me guiara en aquel baile de sensaciones y mis labios se juntaron a los suyos. Los mejores cinco segundos de mi vida y los suficientes para sonrojarme completamente.

...

―¡Mira! Al fin he hecho una.― Grito emocionada más tarde, mientras me mostraba la grulla de papel que le había ayudado a hacer.

―Ui… hace rato…―

―¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que cumpla otro deseo?― Me pregunto con una sonrisa traviesa.

―No es eso… Olvidamos la comida.―

* * *

><p><strong>FIN~<strong>

**(*)**Senbazuru: Una antigua leyenda japonesa promete que cualquiera que haga mil grullas de papel recibirá un deseo de parte de una grulla.

_Bien... este fue un one-shot que tenía escondido en algun lugar de mi extraña mentecilla. De pura casualidad estaba vagando en internet cuando me encontre con esta leyenda y he aquí el resultado de una busqueda sobre el tema. Sinceramente no me gusta mucho el YuixAzusa y se que no soy la única a quien les gusta más esta parejita, así que... me arriesgué.  
><em>

_Sin duda los comentarios alientan a seguir escribiendo, así que les agradecería mucho si me regalaran un REVIEW con sus comentarios, errores que notaron, ideas constructivas, elogios (?), cartas de fan(?), o lo que quieran. Los respondere! Porque aúnque solo reciba uno yo continuare con mi humilde trabajo. ;u;  
><em>

_*Se cubre con la bandeja usada en la historia* Tomatazos, zapatazos aceptados!  
><em>

_Creeeeeeeo que es todo Amigos! Saludos, Pepper c:_**  
><strong>


End file.
